Un gran tonto
by blue kirito
Summary: Para Natsume es un día triste que le trae muchos recuerdos dolorosos, para Nyanko algo que no vio venir.


**Un gran tonto**

**.**

**.**

**Para Natsume es un día triste que le trae muchos recuerdos dolorosos, para Nyanko algo que no vio venir.**

**.**

**Natsume Yuujinchou [Especial de Hallowen]**

**Nyanko x Natsume**

**.**

**.**

**Natsume Yuujinchou pertenece a Yuki Midorikawa. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

.

.

Hallowen es una fecha especial que ocurre una vez al año, muy divertida para la mayoría porque pueden disfrazarse, pedir dulces e ir a fiestas pero no es así para Natsume. De inicio el chico es capaz de ver ayakashis por lo que en más de una ocasión ha corrido de algún humano creyéndole sobrenatural, lo que es sumamente vergonzoso. Más el problema en esta ocasión tampoco son los entes que han puesto su vida en peligro en reiteradas ocasiones.

Takashi presta atención a las lecciones, realiza anotaciones en la libreta mientras el tutor hace lo propio en la pizarra. Se las arregla para llegar al receso con la sonrisa que le caracteriza, la que especialmente hoy es fingida. Toma asiento en una banca para admirar el cielo.

\- ¿Estás bien Natsume? - se coloca al lado Tanuma.

\- Si, solo recordaba algunas cosas.

\- ¿Seguro? - interroga con tonos visibles de preocupación.

\- Estoy un poco cansado. El sensei ha salido a beber con mucha frecuencia así que no me deja dormir, ya lo conoces.

\- Ja ja ja debe ser complicado vivir con Ponta.

\- Como no tienes idea ja ja ja ja.

Es bastante curioso que hablar de Nyanko lograra menguar aunque fuese un poco el dolor en el pecho de Natsume. Y si bien no le sabe bien mentir, tampoco es que lo haya hecho completamente. Ese gato gordo en verdad ha salido durante varias noches a hacer sólo él sabe que. Posiblemente sea su ausencia lo que este año le tiene tan afectado. Niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿No Natsume-kun? - pregunta una chica divertida.

\- ¡¿T-taki?! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Te dije que estaba en la luna - el joven de cabello oscuro.

\- Ya me di cuenta.

.

.

Por la tarde cada quien regresa a casa luego de hacerse compañía en el camino. Aunque las mejillas de Takashi mantuvieron un leve y adoradable color carmín. Después de todo no es fan de preocupar a sus amigos. Se despide de los chicos y abre la puerta al arribar.

\- ¡Ya llegué Touko-san! - se calla en seco, cierra la puerta tras de si.

Claro que no estarían. Hay un evento en la compañía de Shigeru. De pronto la casa se ve tan grande.

_\- ¡Eres un mentiroso!_

El grito de una voz del pasado llega a sus oídos. Quejas y reclamos por montones. Desea sacarlos de su cabeza más no tienen intención de ceder. Corre aterrado sintiéndose aquel niño maltratado por sus familiares, al que nadie quería.

_«- Papá, mamá. ¿En dónde están? Déjenme ir con ustedes por favor. »_

No piensa en otra cosa, los pies siguen una ruta cotidiana, es así como llega a su cuatro y tropieza para caer de lleno al piso luego de quejarse.

\- ¡Wah!

\- ¡Estúpido Natsume! ¡Soy quien debería gritar! ¡Pisaste mí imponente y maravillosa anatomía!

\- ¿Sensei?

\- ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás ahí? Se nos hará tarde.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Como que qué? ¡Hay golosinas gratis en todos lados! - la ilusión le brilla en los ojos - Hasta me disfrace, mira - realiza distintas poses haciendo alarde de una capa de vampiro.

El semblante del joven se ensombrece, claramente decepcionado.

\- ¿Lo robaste?

\- ¡No seas insolente! Hinoe y los demás inútiles me ayudaron a confeccionarlo. Lo difícil fue conseguir los materiales. No te imaginas. Es tela de un ayakashi especial. Tuve que trabajar mucho por ella así que espero tu agradecimiento.

\- ¿Y yo por qué?

\- Pues no voy a ir por ahí rasguñando puertas. Necesito que mi sirviente toque por mi - señala con la pata - Ahí está tu traje.

\- ¿Eh?

\- La verdad es que me hubiera gustado uno de esclavo o algo similar pero Hinoe insistió en decir que eres como un príncipe. Puft... tonterías.

Natsume se lo pone por curiosidad, dudando de las intenciones de ese gato, sospechando que incluso tenga una maldición. Apenas se coloca el último accesorio se abre la ventana dejando ver a la intrusa de cabello azul.

\- Vaya Madara. Por una vez en la vida te doy la razón. Le sienta mejor ser príncipe que princesa.

\- ¡¿Hinoe?! - curva exageradamente los labios obsequiado un gesto bastante cómico.

\- Sensei dijo que pidió uno de esclavo.

\- Ah ju ju ju. Con que es así - le observa traviesa - Pues a mi me dijo que...

\- ¡Lárgate mujer! - el gato al punto de la histeria - ¡tenemos muchas cosas por hacer y estorbas!

\- Ya me voy Natsume. No pierdas la oportunidad.

Nyanko esta más que dispuesto a tomar su verdadera apariencia cuando el joven le detiene al estrujarle cariñosamente contra su pecho.

\- Todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba triste. Tanuma, Taki, Touko-san, Shigeru-san... todos respetan mi espacio pero tu, eres el único egoísta que me obliga a salir a pedir dulces.

\- Pues te aguantas si...

\- Quiero hacerlo. Es porque querías distraerme, ¿cierto? ¿Es extraño que me sienta protegido en brazos de un gato?

\- ¿No es al revés? - dice molesto al ser secuestrado.

\- Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado sensei.

\- No podría ser de otra forma. Eres tan tonto e inútil que si te dejo en un solo día te mueres.

\- ¿Es una promesa?

\- Tomala como quieras de fin que siempre lo haces._ «- Pero nunca dejes de sonreír para mi. »_ \- ¿Nos vamos? A este paso se llevarán los mejores dulces.

\- Solo un poco más. Si ocurre ya te lo compensaré.

\- Más te vale, más te vale._ « - Mi angustia no es barata. Ah~ que tonto, irme a enamorar del nieto de Reiko. Si que soy un gran tonto. »_

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales.**

**Que cosa más rara, esto ni parece de Hallowen pero así son mis historias XD. Mi parte favorita de este fic? Imaginar a Nyanko con su mini capita de vampiro */*. Dicho sea de paso esta es como una continuación de mi otro fic de esta pareja, es decir que aunque no lo parece Nyanko y Natsume son pareja y por eso tanta confianza al final je je je. Gracias por leer~.**


End file.
